The present invention relates to a multilayer sliding member comprising a porous metal layer formed on a back metal and a resin layer impregnated into and coated on the porous metal layer, and to a multilayer sliding member having excellent frictional wear properties not only when used under lubrication or non-lubrication but also when used under boundary lubrication.